Across America
by A-LiA12
Summary: Hermione is a divorced(w Harry)mess.Ginny gives her tickets to a single's tour bus across America hoping her friends will find the man of her dreams. Hermione is shocked when she meets her bus partner.Will it be love or will the past repeat itself?
1. Chapter1

"Ahh, the pleasures of alcohol. To think I was never a drinker back in college. Oh, I was silly." Hermione stumbled to a chair with a giggle. Now at the age 25, Hermione was no longer the bushy-haired, plain child with a rather nasty overbite. She had grown taller, her breasts had doubled in sizes (if you consider going from a "nearly a" to a "small c" an accomplishment), and she had cut her hair to just above her shoulders, which had turned out surprisingly well.

However at the moment, Hermione was not looking too attractive. This was not exactly shocking considering the fact her last shower had been precisely three and a half days ago. Things hadn't been going too well lately.

"Dear, the door was unlocked so I just came in, you know you should really lock your door. Your neighbor was looking at me strangely when I walked in. There's something suspicious about him and I don't like it at all. Never really liked the bastard in the first place. Was always-" Mrs. Granger stopped rambling as she turned the corner stepping into Hermione's bedroom. Her eyes wondered slowly around the room, first on the dirty laundry pile, then on the beer bottles scattered on the floor, and lastly on her daughter smiling drunkenly as she hummed the theme song to Friends.

"Oh, honey. What? What is this? What are you doing? I mean, is everything alright?" Hermione never did reply. With one last sight, Hermione passed out on the floor.

**Two Hours Later:**

Hermione blinked a few times. "Where am I," she said out loud, her vision still blurry.

"You're in your house," grumbled Ginny Weasly. Hermione blinked once more until a redheaded young woman scowling at her came into view.

"Ginny!" Hermione flung her arms around her friend. "I haven't seen you in _weeks_. Uhh, where's my mom?" Ginny smiled uneasily.

"She left. She called me and asked me to come over. She looked pretty upset. And good lord, I can see why. You look like a _mess_," Ginny pealed Hermione's arms off of her. "How about you go clean up and then me and you can have a nice chat. I'll go make us some lunch. Bloody hell, I'm starved." And with that Ginny ran off to the kitchen. Hermione realized how much she had missed her friend. She had been distant lately and she really appreciated Ginny coming over. Hermione stripped and stepped into the shower. In a mere second, warm water was running all over her body. It felt wonderful. If she had enough money to not care about her water bill, Hermione would've stayed in there all day, but unfortunately money was a problem. Of course to make up for the past couple days, Hermione stayed in there a few minutes longer then slowly turned the shower off, throwing on a pair of shorts and an old sweatshirt that said Hogwarts across the front. Right as she walked out, she was pushed into a chair and a big tray of waffles, scrambled eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice landed in her lap.

"Okay, start talking." Ginny exclaimed. Hermione laughed and took a big bite of the waffles and then the eggs. They tasted great.

"Wow Ginny. Where'd you look to cook so well?" Hermione cried. Ginny glared at her at first for changing the subject but also blushed at the compliment.

"Well Nevile's grandmother showed me a few tricks. Nevile's so used to his grandmother's cooking that when we married he expected big meals three times a day. It was rather frustrated so I seeked help." Ginny said. Hermione laughed.

"His grandmother eh? Still alive and kicking? What a miracle." She chuckled once more. Ginny nodded at her friend's comment.

"_Enough about the food_. What's going on with your life? You seem a little, umm, out of it lately." Ginny whispered. Hermione sighed.

"I thought I was doing fine since the divorce and all, but then on my way home from work I saw Harry." Hermione swallowed quickly. "He was with Cho Chang. You should've seen the two of them! It had only been two months since Harry and me and here he was making out with Cho in public, two streets away from where I live!"

Ginny patted Hermione's back in sympathy. "You need to go out. Go exploring. Meet a man. Dear lord, something." Ginny let out a snicker. "_There's always Ron_." With that remark, Hermione glared at Ginny. She just laughed.

"No, really though. I think I have the solution. Well you see. I won this ticket on a radio show last week and it's no good to me though it sounds like a bloody good time. It's a singles tour bus. You first get a first class plane ticket to America and then you get on a bus with a bunch of singles and you travel around the United States. It sounds _brilliant _to me. How 'bout it?" Ginny asked finally taking a breath.

Hermione just stood there for a minute. "Wow Ginny." She said. It seemed like too much and right as Hermione was going to refuse, a picture of Harry and Cho kissing popped into her mind. Hermione winced at the memory.

"_When do I leave_?"

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. I was just trying to introduce the fact that Hermione was divorced to Harry and of course she will soon be beginning her journey. XD I can't wait. I wonder who she'll meet there…De dum de dum. Well the thing that ticks me off most is when I write all this and then nobody reviews so please review. I will gladly review a story or more of yours then. Ilove my reviewers!!!**


	2. Chapter2

"So you really left Hermione? I didn't think you had it in you." Ginny shrieked over the cell phone. Hermione laughed.

"Well I couldn't put the tickets to waste. Plus I'd feel like such a failure if I didn't have the guts to get away for a couple months." Hermione said.

"Yes, I'd probably have smacked you across the head. I'm incredibly jealous. First class must be brilliant, eh?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's the muggle's finest," Hermione exclaimed with a snort as she sipped her wine. All the sudden the flight attendant started talking. Hermione paused just long enough to hear they should be landing shortly and to turn off any electronic advices. "Oh Ginny! We're almost there so I have to be going. Wish me luck."

"Much luck Hermione. E-mail me or something later. Ta!" Hermione heard a click and slowly pulled her cell phone away from her ear turning off the power. This was it. Hermione took a look at the window and took a deep breath. "_America, here I come_."

**1 Day Later:**

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was in New York City in this incredible suite. Right now though the only thing on Hermione's mind was what was going to happen in approximately 5 minutes. At that time Hermione was supposed to report to this room downstairs to meet her bus companions (5 guys, 4 girls). Hermione sighed once more realizing how nervous she was.

"And damn it. Over-dressed too." Said Hermione out loud staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a khaki skirt with a Ralph Lauren pink shirt. _I'm going on a bus trip. What am I thinking!_

Hermione ran to the bathroom stripping as she walked. She hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and a navy blue tee. After glancing in the mirror a few times, the cuckoo clock to her left seemed to come in view.

"Man." Hermione realized she was almost six minutes late. It didn't help she was on the 26th floor and she had a phobia. _Elevators._

It seemed to take forever to walk (even quickly) down the stairs. By the time Hermione reached the lobby no one was in sight. After looking around frantically, a lady tapped her back.

"You a person going on the bus?" The lady had a thick British accent and it kind of made Hermione miss her apartment and Ginny and her mom…Hermione snapped to her senses.

"Yes, I am. I was supposed to be here like 10 minutes ago."

"More like 15. Hurry now. The bus is parked in the front. Don't what to miss the bloody thing." The lady said. Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out to the front spotting a pretty big, white tour bus. She walked over and stood at the doors impatiently till the driver saw her and opened it up telling her to quickly find a seat. As the doors slid open Hermione took a look at her home for the next couple months. In the front there was a red couch and a TV. Right behind it was a mini-kitchen and door that said lavatory on it. There was another door behind that which Hermione assumed led to beds or something.

"Hey you. Find a seat chick. I'm Mary." Hermione looked at the woman. She was startlingly older than Hermione had assumed any passengers would be. She looked in her late 30's, possibly her early 40's. Hermione sat down on the couch.

"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you."

The lady laughed. "My age surprise you, huh? Don't you worry. Me and Ted." She pointed to a man in his forties watching the television intensely. "Are the only oldies here. Then you got Sheila and Sarah. They're the blonde twins in the back. They're around your age. The other males are Donovan-weird chump with the fro and Ricky the Italian man. Mysteriously sexy." Mary chuckled. "Oh and there's the young lad in the back. He's _quite_ a looker too! I think his name was-"

"Hermione Granger?" A man's voice interrupted Mary. Hermione turned around and gasped. There standing in front of her was a tall man with wavy blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a dashing smile.

Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Okay, so the Draco part was a little obvious. But has he changed? What's hermione's reaction? Etc.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter.I went through some writers block. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!! Review review review. All my reviewers so far. Thank you!**


End file.
